The Life of a Teenage Heir
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Itachi Uchiha and his friends Hidan,Kakuzu,Tobi,and Pain are just transferring to a new school.But on the first day Hidan gets into a fight with a blond named Deidara and things start spiraling out of control. Follow the high school adventures of these teens as they navigate high school while dealing with their own issues. Yaoi! *ItaSaso,PeinKona,HidaDei,KakuKisa,and TobiZetsu*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or the characters_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Itachi Uchiha has always been a very patient person. Many have told him that that is his greatest strength in life. How else would he be able to deal with the weirdos he calls his best friends? There was probably no way to do that without losing it at least once. But somehow they'd all been together north of six years. Shocking, that's what it was but he wouldn't trade Hidan, Pein, Tobi, or Kakuzu for anything in the world.

Hidan was Itachi's first and best friend. When he'd first started at his new school there was a group of delinquents that would try and steal his lunch money. The albino had appeared like a white knight and kicked the crap out of those kids. He ended up suspended and the kids ended up in the nurse's office with bloody noses. From then on the two had been practically inseparable to the point that when Hidan got expelled for something he didn't even do Itachi had quit too. With that threat in mind, the school had reopened the case and found the real culprit so Hidan's expulsion had been revoked. No one messed with them for fear of redemption from the other. And so Hidan introduced Itachi to his other friends.

Tobi had been by far the weirdest kid that Itachi had ever met. Perpetually cheerful to the point that everyone thought he was an escaped mental patient. The more shocking part was that he turned out to be Itachi's cousin that he'd never met. At first being around Tobi made him extremely uncomfortable but then he'd found himself growing closer to him. He'd even helped Hidan threaten a guy who'd called Tobi a bad boy and made him cry.

When Hidan introduced him to Pein he didn't know how to react to him. He was covered in piercings and from the look of is roots he'd dyed his red hair orange. It wasn't until the teen had come clean with him that he'd finally got farther than just simple greetings. It turned out that Pein's real name was Nagato but he went by his nickname because his real one brought up painful memories. His father had been a drunk and he'd thrown him out when he was really young because he didn't want to use money to feed him. He hadn't known his mother because she died giving birth to him and his stillborn twin Yahiko. But a year after being abandoned he was taken in by a man named Jiraiya so he'd opened up a lot more. Now him and Itachi always had each other's backs.

Kakuzu, the oldest of the group, was probably the one Itachi had the most trouble getting along with at first. He was obsessed with money and was always looking down on Itachi for being from the wealthy Uchiha family. Finally, one day he'd confronted him and point blank asked him why his family was such a big deal for him. He'd told his story to Itachi that day. About his drug addict dad who cut his son with anything that was sharp. After so many ER visits the doctors put two and two together then finally called cps. He'd been taken out of his father's care and put in a foster family. His life had always been hell so when he met this rich boy he'd hated him for his perfect family. Now after telling him his own story the two had become closer.

Itachi himself used to have no friends before he'd met Hidan. The only person he had was his younger brother Sasuke who'd always looked up to him. His little brother was the only light he'd had in the dark reality that was his life. Both their parents had been from wealthy families that had arranged for them to marry at a young age. Being the obedient kids they were they did what was required but neither were happy with the marriage. Fugaku had several mistresses that he lavished with expensive gifts. Rei, their mother, attended all sorts of A-list events and made herself out to be the perfect mother and wife.

Most nights Rei wasn't home until after both boys were asleep and gone first thing in the morning. Neither boy considered her their mother and had taken to calling Mikoto, one of their fathers many mistresses, their mother because of how much she cared for them. She was a beautiful woman with shiny black hair and dark eyes that were always soft. Her hugs were warm and comforting like what a mother should be. It turns out that she'd once been their dad's girlfriend before his parents forced him to marry Rei. They'd been so in love and still were but she couldn't fill the void in his life. Even knowing how much it would hurt, she'd become a mother to them.

Sasuke blamed Rei for Mikoto eventually leaving though and refused to acknowledge that she was his mother. Fugaku didn't blame them in the least and never said anything about their treatment because he hated his wife as well. Only when they were at social functions did he instruct the boys to act like they cared about her. Fugaku couldn't go against what his father wanted and as such Itachi was now engaged. His fiance was a really pretty brunette but he didn't care about her at all. Or any woman for that matter. He thought they were whiny and annoying.

Snapping back to reality, Itachi groaned as he watched the fighting pair a few feet in front of me. Both Hidan and Kakuzu were tired of sitting in the backseat of Itachi's car when they drove to school Today was the start at a new school after their previous one had been shut down by the health department. Clearing his throat, the raven leveled a glare at the two. "Shut up and get in the car. Tobi's up front."

No one dared utter a word as they piled into the car. The drive to the school was uneventful with idle chit chat here and there. Once in the parking lot, Itachi swerved into one of the available spaces. They'd arrived way earlier than needed so that they wouldn't be trampled when they attempted to find their classrooms. Telling them to get out, the guys huffed. As they exited the car, they noticed another group of kids sitting by a slightly eccentric fountain. Pein walked alongside Itachi as they made their way to the door.

"So how is Sasuke liking school so far?" He asked as he fingered one of his many piercings.

Itachi smiled when he heard the question. "He's a little frustrated because everything their learning is what he was already taught. But he seems to be adjusting and he's even made a friend."

"Sasuke isn't that sociable so I'm surprised by that." The teen stated with a light laugh.

He chuckled as he responded. "Apparently the kid followed him around for an a couple days trying to make him lighten up. He only agreed to hang out with him to get him to leave him alone."

With a fond smile from both, they jogged to catch up with their three friends. When they were close to the fountain the group that had been sitting there seemed to halt in their actions. A rather feminine looking blonde bounced up to them with a huge grin on his face. "Yo, you guys new here?"

"What's it to you goldylocks?" Hidan asked with a maniacal grin.

The entire group behind Hidan froze once the words had left his mouth. It was well known in their group that the albino didn't really think before he spoke. From the bulging vein in the blonde's forehead they knew it was gonna end badly. Itachi gripped his friend's upper arm and pulled him back a couple steps. A small ginger with chocolate brown eyes was doing the same to the blonde. Both groups formed a semicircle in an attempt to keep them from having a full on fight.

"What did you say old man?" The blonde asked with venom dripping through his every word.

The mildly offended look on his face he retaliated. "The only old man here is Kakuzu!"

The miser turned and gave a massive glare to the albino which caused him to shriek with delight. Itachi wasn't quite sure if his friend was deflecting the fight towards Kakuzu or end the one he started with the blonde. Either way the morning was going downhill. Lifting his hand, Pei slammed it down onto Hidan's head while the blue skinned male did the same to the blonde. Both boys clutched their heads in pain and glared at their attacker. Sighing, Itachi turned and gave a bow to the blonde.

"I'm very sorry about Hidan! Unfortunately he's a bit of an idiot so I wouldn't take it personally." The raven gave a death glare to his friend who flinched and turned away.

The blonde straightened up and gave him a beaming smile. "It's not a problem. I got a little rowdy there myself. Oh! I'm Deidara Iwagakure, it's nice to meet you."

"Itachi Uchiha." Was his only response as he elbowed his friend.

Hidan huffed,"I'm Hidan Takahashi."

"My name is Pein." The orangette stated with a slight bow.

Tobi bounced happily. "I'm Tobi Uchiha! I hope we can all be friends~!"

"Kakuzu." The miser greeted, arms crossed with annoyance.

Once they'd introduced themselves, Deidara elbowed the ginger who scowled. "Sasori Akasuna."

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki and before you ask it's a skin condition." The blue skinned male stated as he rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment.

Clearing her throat, a blue haired girl said. "I'm Konan, I hope we can all get along."

"Zetsu." The last of their group stated.

Short greetings were exchanged before they decided to move inside the building. By request the group led Itachi and his friends to the office to pick up their new class schedules before the school halls became crowded. But unfortunately they were being separated and Hidan would be alone in his class. Luckily Itachi and Kakuzu were both in 1B while Tobi had Pein with his in 1C. Konan and Sasori, being in the same class, showed the classroom to Itachi and Kakuzu. Once they were finished introducing themselves to their new teacher they chose their seats. The two chose the two in the back corner closest to the windows. It so happened that both the read head and bluenette were sitting right in front of them as well. Through the corner of his eyes, Sasori observed Itachi as he spoke quietly to Kakuzu. ' _He'd make a cute puppet.'_

Hidan was following Deidara surprisingly quietly as he led them to their own class. The few stragglers in the hallways were staring wide eyed at the albino who just glared when he caught their eyes. The blonde glanced back at the teen who'd managed to piss him off within five minutes of meeting him. He'd didn't know what kind of person he was exactly but he was interested in finding out. At the same time Tobi and Pein were accompanying Kisame and Zetsu to the classroom. Pein's brows were furrowed and he looked mildly uncomfortable as they finally arrived at their destination. Weirdly enough their classroom was a lot more separated than the others. This suited the orange haired teen just fine.

Class had started not even five minutes ago and the teacher was already lecturing Tobi on his behavior. The loud authoritative tone had upset the Uchiha enough that he'd reverted to an entirely different person. The raven suffered from a mental illness known as multiple personality disorder. When under stress he sometimes would end up switching with one of his either two personalities. Right now he'd become the arrogant Madara Uchiha.

In the other classes, things had also taken a turn for the worse. Hidan had gotten into an argument with his teacher that had escalated into a full blown shouting match. And Itachi was surrounded by squealing fangirls. Yes, there first day was going _great_. But luckily Itachi was saved when Sasori rose from his seat and glared at them. Quickly, they all scurried away leaving a very relieved Itachi. The grateful look he shot Sasori had caused heat to rise to his cheeks as he turned away. ' _What is wrong with me today? I should've just let him deal with it.'_ He looked away from Konan's questioning gaze. ' _This is going to be a long year.'_

Lunch slowly rolled around and the group of transfer students gathered in the first floor lavatory. A cruel smirk lit up Tobi's face and he turned to Pein. "What is wrong with Tobi?"

"Oh, what do you mean my dearest cousin?" It was in no way Tobi's normal high pitched voice. They were hearing the feral voice of Madara Uchiha. "I haven't been out to play in so long and I'm very much looking forward to watching you get chased around by fangirls."

Itachi reached into his bag and grabbed a strawberry lollipop. With one quick motion he skillfully inserted it into Madara's mouth. It took but a moment for Madara to revert back to Tobi which was a relief for them. This sadistic personality was more than anyone could hope to handle effectively. It was unknown who was the dominant personality but the group preferred Tobi to Madara or Obito. Hidan tsked as he leaned against one of the tiled walls. "This is the worst fucking first day ever!" They all agreed with the albino's statement.

Kakuzu straightened up and growled. "Konan's offered us a place at their table and I'm starving so let's _go._ "

No one made a comment or refusal as they left the toilets and headed for the cafeteria. Konan waved them down once they passed through the double doors and they sat down across from the group. Hidan leaned over and hissed in Itachi's ear. "When the hell did we all become _friends?"_ The raven just shrugged and opened his lunch. The feeling of eyes on him had the raven lifting his gaze. Sasori automatically looked back down at his own tray. The Uchiha had a feeling that the redhead didn't like him very much but he knew one thing. This was going to be a very interesting year.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 _Well I hope you guys enjoyed this rewritten chapter and will continue being patient with me. Review!_


	2. Not A Chapter

**So I posted this all over Facebook and on my profile but I thought I would post it on every story that I currently have up. Today(10/13/2016) at 3:10 this afternoon I got a guest review on Their Life's notice about the rewrite that I had put up. The guest review said "Kill yourself,disgusting delusional pathetic f*** up fugly f*** virgin." which rather upset me and fanfiction deleted the comment immediately. You don't know what someone else it going through and some people are really sensitive. I have anxiety and clinical depression but I write to make myself feel better. There are probably a lot of people who do that and when you make hateful comments about their stories it makes them upset. Constructive criticism is okay but bullying is not! What if they actually committed suicide? Would you feel bad? If you wouldn't then you are a piss poor human being. Suicide is no joking matter.**

 **On another note if you don't like what someone writes then just don't read it. Everyone likes something different but if you don't then there is no reason to say horrible things to them. I'm a multishipper so things that I write sometimes have weird pairings but that is okay and no one has the right to tell me that I should only like canon couples. We can like what we want! This whole situation makes me want to delete my profile and stories so that no one can read them ever again. But I won't do that.**

 **Since I ranted a bit below I'll post some small snippets from stories that I'm currently rewriting or new fanfictions.**

 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 _ **Annoyance Rewrite:**_

" _Should we just go home?" May asked, tapping her fingers on the table._

 _Dawn suddenly smirked evilly. "Why don't we play a little practical joke on them?"_

" _What kind of practical joke?" Leaf asked, mirroring her smirk._

 _The blunette tapped her chin with her finger. "Why don't we show them what they look like through our eyes?"_

 _ **A snippet from a new story I am writing:**_

 _Sakura frowned as she watched Sasuke tap his fingers on his desk. She was starting to notice that it had become some kind of a nervous twitch over the last few months. It was starting to get on her nerves actually. But she tried to push away the slight annoyance at the gesture for the sake of her idol._

 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or the characters!_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Itachi glared spitefully at the dirt below his feet. At this very moment the raven was hiding behind the school's dumpsters because of his new fan club that just wouldn't leave him alone. He'd honestly thought that the girls would be too scared of Sasori to even step foot in his personal space. Evidently he'd miscalculated or else he wouldn't be standing behind garbage waiting for Hidan to find him so they could go home. Although he didn't put too much faith in his friend's ability to ward off his fans. The teen actually kind of sucked at it.

When he heard footsteps the Uchiha felt his body stiffen and he prepared himself in the case that he needed to start running again. But it wasn't one of his fangirls. It wasn't even a _girl_. Standing before him was Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi felt himself let out a sigh of relief. The blue skinned teen gave him this empathetic look and ushered him closer. With quick, graceful strides he walked alongside the boy. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea." Itachi answered with an exasperated sigh.

Kisame snorted and gave him a lopsided grin. "Actually I do. When Sasori first moved here he had this whole herd of those fangirls when he first moved here. As his best friend I was tasked with keeping them at bay."

"But all the girls in class seemed to be afraid of him." Itachi mused, twirling a strand of hair between his index and middle finger. "What did he do to deter them?"

The taller boy let out a loud guwaff. "He threatened to make them all into puppets if they didn't leave him the fuck alone."

The Uchiha gave him a blank look in response. Puppets? Really? He'd been sure that Sasori had to break arms and legs to get them to stop following him around. If one threat was all it took then he'd have already been freed from his stalkers so he highly doubted the legitimacy of his companions statement. He'd threatened a lot of his fans in the past but that would only make them swoon then continue to pester him. The deformed teen must have seen the disbelief on the raven's face so he started to speak.

"Sasori's family has this huge workshop downtown to sell their handmade creations." Kisame started, grimacing a little as he spoke. "He's always been particularly gifted with woodshop so his Grandma taught him everything she knew. Somehow he was able to create realistic looking human puppets so one long weekend he made one in the exact likeness of the leader of his fan club. He'd come in early and hung it up in front of the girls locker room with the threat that if they didn't leave him alone they'd end up like that."

Itachi's expression twisted from disbelief to shock. "I think I understand why they don't mess with him."

"He's a really messed up guy but that's probably because of his childhood." He continued when he saw the shorter teens curious look. "When he was about six his parents got deployed in the navy. This was his father's second deployment but his mother's first. There was an attack and the ship they were stationed on was sunk. There weren't any survivors and so he was placed in his grandmother's custody."

The Uchiha felt his heart pang with sympathy at the words. It was no wonder the ginger was always so reserved. Itachi had both his parents but his house had never felt like home. Neither of his parents paid much attention to him or his brother but Mikoto did. She wasn't around as much because Rei had gotten pissed about someone else mothering her children. The thought caused a wave of disgust to flow through him. How dare that woman call herself their mother when all she did was party and order around servants.

Noticing that they had arrived at the parking lot, Itachi thanked him before he speed walked towards his car. Opening the driver's side door, he noticed that Hidan was not there but he'd heard that he'd gotten detention already for his argument with the teacher. Getting in, he put the car in reverse before he sped off. Neither was Pein since he had to wait for Jiraiya. The Uchiha had noticed that his cousin hadn't said a word since he'd arrived. Glancing over, he saw how he was looking out the window with a forlorn expression. Realization struck when he heard Tobi mutter under his breath. They were dealing with Obito not Tobi. Kakuzu gave him a slightly concerned look as they pulled up to Tobi's home. The two watched as Obito dragged their friends body inside and slammed the door shut.

Kakuzu moved to the front seat and glanced at the raven. "He was already like that when I got in the car."

"We need to take him to another doctor." Itachi hissed, clutching the steering wheel tighter. "The switches have been happening more often in this last year."

The miser sighed. "He'd never do it no matter what we said."

"I know but it's exhausting dealing with Madara and Obito all the time." Was his response. "One of these days those two are going to do something that can't be reversed."

Kakuzu groaned but replied. "I know that. Madara thinks he's king of the damn world and Obito is one wrong move away from an early grave. We can't let either roam free."

Turning into Kakuzu's driveway he said goodbye to his friend. It was still a mystery as to how Tobi had gained three personalities floating around in his head but it was getting dangerous. Madara honestly thought that he couldn't be touched which had resulted in some horrible brawls with his former classmates. If Hidan hadn't been with him when that happened then things would've turned out far worse than it did. That was another reason that Itachi was grateful to the jashinist.

Obito was a whole nother story though. When he surfaced he was an incredibly depressed individual that didn't seem to have much life left in him. Once he'd even tried to kill himself by slitting his wrists! That day had been a nightmare for the group as they stood in the hospital waiting room. From then on they'd tried to stop him from appearing. Except that it was impossible to tell what triggered each switch so they had no way of combatting it.

Itachi grunted in annoyance when he saw the cars parked in his driveway. One was Rei's personal cherry red convertible and the other was one that he knew very well. His fiance was over apparently. He briefly toyed with the idea of turning around before anyone noticed his car but his father would have his head for it. Steeling his nerves, he parked and started his slow paced walk to the door.

He hadn't even closed the door before he was enveloped in a bear hug by Sasuke. His younger brother looked far more relieved than he should've but he understood how annoying it was to spend time with Rei when she talked to her friends. Walking by the kitchen he could hear their laughter about how hard it was to raise kids. As if Rei would actually know. Sasuke, he could tell, was about to walk in there and tell his _mother_ exactly what he thought of her but Itachi shook his head at him.

"Itachi-kun!" Hana Inuzuka, his fiance, greeted as she walked into the room. "It's nice to see you again."

He gave her a small genuine smile. "And you as well Hana."

Hana was no doubt a pretty girl with her chocolate brown hair, slim waist, and full bosom. Any man would be lucky to have her with the exception of Itachi. He'd openly told her that he was gay and that he would only ever see her as a friend. She'd felt the same way and even opened up about a crush that she had on a boy in her class. Over the years her shy personality had vanished and now she was as confident as her mother. She'd make a hell of a wife for anyone. Itachi really felt sorry for her. Marrying someone that didn't feel the least bit of attraction to you was difficult for anyone. Sasuke clenched his fists so he tuned into the conversation.

"Itachi was _such_ a handful as a child!" Rei exclaimed with fake exasperation. "Always touching things that weren't his. Sasuke was even worse!"

Quickly, Itachi grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the kitchen. Hana followed after them with a slight grimace. A few years back Itachi had confided in her about Rei and so she couldn't stand to listen to her babble on about stuff that she didn't even know. The brunette turned on the tv as the brothers disappeared up the stairs and onto the third floor where there rooms were.

"Hey I found some strange looking documents in the back of the attic earlier." Sasuke said once they were in his room with the door closed. "I saw our names as well as Rei and Mikoto's but I didn't look at them yet. Figured I should wait for you."

Itachi's curiosity was peaked once he heard Mikoto's name. Opening the box up the two started sifting through the contents. It was a bunch of birth certificates. Their birth certificates. Picking the one up with his name on it, he stared with shock. His father's name was right but it said his mother was Mikoto. Grabbing Sasuke's he compared them. Rei's name was on his.

"She's not my mother." His voice was small. "M-Mikoto's my mother?"

Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes. "But doesn't that mean we are only half brothers?"

The two were quiet for awhile until Itachi started looking around inside the box once again. Pulling out another birth certificate he felt his blood run cold. The name was Obito Uchiha and all his information was the same as Tobi's. That meant that Obito was the dominant. Putting a hand over his mouth he resisted the urge to vomit. Removing his hand, he glanced at his brother- half brother.

"We need to talk to father."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 _Well I hope you enjoyed this rewritten chapter! Review!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or the characters_

 _So the first two chapters were rewritten so I would read those before moving onto this chapter._

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Itachi paced around his room anxiously as he waited for his drowsiness to catch up to him. The clock had already struck one in the morning and sleep was still evading him. At this rate he didn't think he could attend school the next day without having some kind of breakdown. In a way he'd always knew this could be a possibility. There was no pictures of Rei pregnant when around the time he was supposed to have been born but there were a few of her when she was carrying Sasuke. His grandparents from his dad's side had never cared for him even though he was a model citizen. Now he knew why. He was the illegitimate child of his father's mistress.

But what shocked him more was that Obito was the dominant personality and not Tobi. There were so many questions but so few answers. At least he knew his father possibly had some of them. The problem was that he didn't know how to confront him about this lie they had been living. While they hated Rei, they'd actually loved their father. He was a pain in the ass sometimes but they appreciated his honesty. But he'd lied to them and it was the worst thing he could've kept hidden. Sasuke had wanted to confront him immediately but he knew that doing so would only cause more harm than good. So the two had agreed to talk with him at a later time when they knew Rei would be gone.

He walked over to his desk and removed the photo album that he had stashed away. Mikoto had given him all the pictures that she had took when he was younger so that he would always remember how happy he was with his little brother. It must have made her feel so guilty when she'd been forced to give him up to his father and Rei. Itachi still had her phone number but he didn't know if she'd gotten a new one. Pulling out his phone, he dialed.

"You've reached Mikoto Yumi, please leave a message after the beep!" Came the automated response from the voice mail.

Itachi cleared his throat. "H-Hi Mikoto, it's Itachi. I know it's been a long time since we last talked but I need you. I need you, mom. Call me back when you get this."

Tears started pooling in his eyes as he pressed the end call button. He didn't know if she would call but he hoped so. He needed her more than ever now. Laying down in bed he willed sleep to claim him. But alas it took another three hours before his mental exhaustion finally caught up with his body and he drifted off into a restless sleep.

By the time his alarm clock chimed, Itachi felt worse than he did when he'd fallen asleep. A knock sounded and one of the many maids walked in with a concerned look. He didn't even have to open his mouth for her to start dialing the phone and informing his school that he was ill. When she hung up he smiled and thanked her tiredly before laying back down. Sometimes he thought the servants were more like family than his real one. But he didn't mind considering how his grandparents treated him.

The first time he met them that he could remember was when he was around five. Neither his grandfather nor his grandmother smiled when they saw him. If anything they only sneered and acted like he didn't exist. But maybe that was because he was the illegitimate child. Then at the age of fifteen when he finally told them that he was gay. If anything that made them hasten his engagement to Hana. The wedding plans were already made and he had no say in what he really wanted. Not that he knew what he really needed anymore. His life was already decided.

Grabbing his phone he typed out this message:

 **To: Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi**

 **From: Itachi**

 **Subject: School**

 _ **Not feeling so well so you guys will need to find a different ride to school.**_

With that done he typed out a new message.

 **To: Hidan**

 **From: Itachi**

 **Subject: Help**

 _ **Skip school and come over.**_

Knowing Hidan it wouldn't take him but a moment to think about ditching class. It was one of his favorite things to do after all. Calling to one of the maids he informed her of Hidan's impending arrival from the back door. She giggled and assured him that she'd make sure he made it up without any trouble. Well it seemed that the maids still thought the two were dating. He knew Hidan didn't mind but it embarrassed Itachi to think that the servants might think him and the albino were doing _things_ when they skipped school. In all honesty he just wanted Hidan's shoulder to cry on right now.

It took almost forty minutes for the albino to finally show up which didn't surprise Itachi in the least. As his door opened he gave an annoyed look to his best friend. Hidan rubbed the back of his neck then shrugged to let the raven know that he didn't really have an excuse for why he was late _this_ time. The albino settled himself at the foot of the Uchiha's bed and observed him. It made him feel bad to see his friend obviously not feeling one hundred percent.

"So what was so important that you needed me to skip school for?" Hidan asked, his concern obvious in his tone.

Itachi lowered his head and fiddled with the end of his blanket. "Do you remember a couple years back when you asked why there wasn't any pictures of Rei pregnant with me in the album? And I told you that it was because she destroyed all of them since she hated being shown fat?"

"Yeah," The teen answered with some confusion.

The raven sniffled and stated. "That was a lie my father told me apparently."

"What do you mean?" Hidan asked, totally confused by all this.

Itachi's eyes were filled with tears but somehow his voice was still even. "Sasuke found a box of old documents in the attic that we weren't supposed to know about. We found our birth certificates but there was something different about them. It said my mother was Mikoto Yumi."

"Mikoto?! Not Rei?" Hidan's eyes were wide as he asked this.

All he could do was nod. "I was so shocked but there was more. Tobi's birth certificate was there as well but it had a name on it that I never thought I would see. Obito."

"No! No, Obito can't be the dominant!" His voice was desperate and Itachi didn't blame him for not wanting to believe it. "But this does explain a lot doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Itachi felt his mood sour even more. "It explains why my grandparents forced me into an arranged marriage but not Sasuke. And why Mikoto was always around in my childhood."

The albino crawled up to lay down next to Itachi. "And why Rei hated you more than Sasuke."

"Because Mikoto gave my father an heir before she could…" Itachi trailed off with a sigh.

Neither spoke for the rest of the morning. They just laid there on Itachi's bed enjoying each other's company. When it came time for Hidan to leave Itachi felt less miserable and more angry. Angry that his father had allowed Rei to get rid of his mother! But he was more than a little furious about Fugaku keeping this from him and Sasuke for so many years. His door was opened suddenly and the object of his fury walked in.

"Mina said that you were ill." He stated as he walked fully through the threshold.

Itachi icely replied. "Un."

"Are you angry about something son?"

Those words sent the raven haired teen into blind rage. "Angry? Angry?! I'm beyond angry father! How could you do this to us? How could you not tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Fugaku asked with some confusion.

Itachi yelled,"That Mikoto is my mother!"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 _And that is where it ends! Review please!_


End file.
